The Fallen Must Go
by Rheme
Summary: The Potters were never killed that fateful Halloween night, 1981. Instead Voldemort disappeared. For over a decade, many believed he had simply died, while he was actually growing in strength. During this time, Anne McKinley begins her journey at Hogwarts. Voldemort's return and a certain prophecy marks a new level of danger in the wizarding world so keen to believe in his death.
1. One Corner of the Square

I.

One Corner of the Square

* * *

All Saints' Day was the day the bodies were discovered. It was early afternoon when a neighbor came knocking. The neighbor, Barbara Easton, was tending to some leaves on the lawn when she noticed the house next door had a window ajar, class panes broken and cracked. She paused for a moment and gasped. Late Halloween night, she was certain she heard screams coming from somewhere on the street, but because it was Halloween she didn't think much of it. With two demanding toddlers, Barbara wasn't someone to call the police for a noise violation.

Now perhaps the screams made more sense.

Carefully crossing over into the yard, she reached the back patio and turned the knob to the back door slowly. The door opened easily. Slowly stepping inside, she raised the rake in her hand as a weapon. "Nathan? Elke?" Barbara let the door shut behind her as she moved further into the darkened house. The Ebbinghams had always kept heavy velvet curtains on all the windows, which Barbara thought made the entire place seem ominous and a bit depressing, which was strange because the young couple both had very vibrant personalities.

There was no one on the first floor, so she cautiously moved up the stairs, continuing to call their names.

Barbara moved into the bedroom closest to the stairs and jumped into the doorframe.

Nathan Ebbingham, faced the door, sitting, head rested back against the end of the large bed. Barbara immediately knew he was dead, and the most haunting thing was the terrified expression on his face, as if frozen. His eyes were wide, mouth slack. "Oh, Nathan," she whispered, quite fond of her neighbor.

Next on the bed, Barbara spotted Elke. A few years younger than her husband, Elke had always been a beauty-everyone thought so. She had curly dark hair and a nice even complexion. Even in death, she did not look any less beautiful. What was odd was how tightly her eyes were squeezed shut, as opposed to Nathan's, whose were wide open.

What did make Barbara shriek was what she saw when she moved closer to the bed. Half pinned underneath Elke was their son, Marcus. He appeared to be asleep, so Barbara pulled him from underneath his mother and attempted to rouse the child. When her fingers brushed his neck and she didn't feel a heartbeat, Barbara was quick to retract her limbs.

She stared for a few seconds, and then Barbara ran back home and got her husband. He called the police and she was asked a thousand questions, some of which accusatory.

It was late when the bodies were finally taken to some unknown destination and Barbara was cleared of any possible charges after they determined she had just found the bodies.

That night, Barbara sat in her bathrobe, staring out the picture window overlooking her lawn. She had a strong drink in a crystal tumbler, and her husband had an arm wound across her back.

Barbara was deciding finding her dead next door neighbors was the most gruesome thing to happen to her, when a swift knock at the door broke her morbid reverie.

"Who the hell comes knocking at an hour like this?" Her husband stood up angrily.

"John, it's fine. The police probably forgot something." She opened the door and frowned at the sight in front of her.

A man with a long white beard, a pointed hat and half moon spectacles over twinkling eyes stood there. He wore what looked like a Halloween costume, satin blue robes all the way to the ground. At his side sat a cat with a very intense gaze.

Suddenly irritated, she asked, "Can I help you, sir?"

He simply smiled kindly and whispered something in a different language, pointing what looked like a warped stick at her.

Barbara and John shut the door and went back to where they were sitting. Holding up the tumbler glass, Barbara turned it around in her hand and inspected it. "I don't think I need this anymore."

John sighed wistfully and looked out the window, to the house next door. "Wouldn't it be nice if we got new neighbors with kids Kitty's and Becky's ages?" The house had been on the market for several months, after the previous owners had moved to a retirement community.

Nodding in agreement, Barbara wasn't sure why she was thinking about the most morbid sight she'd seen, which had been when her childhood dog got hit by a passing car.

Something from that day felt different, like there were several missing hours, an important piece of information. Eventually, some new neighbors moved in next door, and Barbara never remembered or thought again how she felt on the first of November, 1981.

* * *

 **Here's the beginning of what I hope is an epic, enjoyable tale. I promise this chapter will make more sense as the story unfolds. I hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	2. These Chosen Few

**II.**

 **These Chosen Few**

* * *

 **1991**

* * *

In Essex county, right by Southend-on-Sea, a modest sized brick house, sat a little ways away from the sea, the occupants of which were sitting down for a celebratory meal.

On her eleventh birthday, Anne McKinley wasn't at all surprised when she received her Hogwarts letter on the first of August. She was sitting at the table eating cake, when her father sat the opened letter down in front of her. "When Nick got his letter, those owls delivered it before breakfast was even over," Archibald McKinley, commonly known as Archie, commented.

"She was born late in the night, Arch. She's still technically ten," Clarisse gently reminded him, kindly handing another piece of cake to the birthday girl.

"What House do you think you'll be in, Annie?" Barr, her younger brother asked. He would receive his own letter the subsequent year.

"I assume Ravenclaw would be too much to ask for," Archie grumbled again. He grabbed a plate of food from the counter. "Clarisse, I'm going to eat in the study. I have a lot of work to catch up on." He placed a hastened kiss on his wife's forehead and shuffled out of the room. The wife squeezed her husband's shoulder affectionately.

Clarisse smiled at her daughter. "Any House will be just fine, Anne. Whatever makes you happy. Finish your cake, I'll be back in a minute." She exited the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mum," she called. Anne's small hands carefully snatched the letter laying flat on the table, abandoned in front of her father's empty seat. She was very particular not to bend the corners or cause any rips.

Just as Anne was about to read the unique cursive lettering again, the piece of mail was ripped from her hands. She let out a wail and flung her upper body across the the table, attempting-in vain-to retrieve the letter back from her older brother, Nick, who held it up high, squinting at the words. "Nicholas, give it back _now!"_ Anne shrieked, taking a swat at his hand. "Wait until I get my wand!" She threatened.

Nick simply laughed and held the letter up higher. "Even if you had it, you can't use your wand during the summer. You should know that Anne. But I guess you won't be in Ravenclaw."

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice," Barr asked, mouth full of chocolate cake.

Nick dropped the letter. "That doesn't mean I have to be nice to my sister."

"Mum was a Hufflepuff, right Nick?" Barr asked.

Mildly irritated, Nick rolled his eyes at Anne, who was busy poring over the letter _again._ She had to have that whole thing memorized by now. "Yeah, Barr."

"And Dad was in Ravenclaw?"

"He _just_ said that, you dolt."

"Are you sure you're not secretly in Slytherin?" Barr asked mischievously, his smirk hidden beneath the table, only his eyes visible.

Nick scoffed. " _No._ I am _not_ a Slytherin!"

Glancing up from the letter, Anne rejoined the conversation. "What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"They're all Death Eaters!" Nick exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nicholas Charles!" A quiet but harsh voice called from the doorway. Clarisse stood in the entrance of the kitchen, a sleepy toddler with puffy brown hair and droopy eyes on one hip. "What did you just say?" The mother demanded.

"Nothing Mum," Nick looked down, immediately knowing he was in trouble.

Stalking over, Clarisse placed the toddler in the high chair. "I leave for three minutes to check on Avey and I hear you saying something I never want to hear you say again!"

"Sorry Mum."

Leaning across the table, Clarisse demanded the attention of her son. "Where did you even hear that?"

Nick shrugged, looking at his mother's forehead, refusing to make direct eye contact with her. "I heard some older kids at school say it."

Clarisse stiffened. "Do you even _know_ what that means?"

Nick shook his head. "No I don't Mum."

"Then _why_ would you say that? That's untrue! You don't go around saying things you don't know. You know better than that Nicholas!"

An attitude flaring a bit, Nick finally looked his mother in the eye. "What's the big deal? It's just a stupid name."

Clarisse pointed a finger at her son. "I don't care if you think it's just a stupid name. I don't want to hear you use those words again. I don't want to hear any of you talking about it. I don't even want you thinking about it. Yeah?"

"I get it Mum," Nick sullenly responded.

Softening, Clarisse straightened up. "Good. Now, go outside and enjoy the weather. I have to feed your sister."

"But I didn't finish my cake-" Anne began.

"I'll save it. Go outside and enjoy the rest of summer, you three," Clarisse respondly shortly, already turning her attention to her youngest child.

After a minute, Clarisse turned slowly and regarded her three children slowly moving towards the back door. "Anne, I'm sorry. We'll open presents in a bit, yeah?"

A smile spread across the young girl's face. "Tag! You're it!" She suddenly shouted, shoving a hand into Barr's shoulder, before bolting out the backdoor, down the sandy way to the beach.

In response, Barr punched Nick in the arm and repeated Anne's words, running out the door.

Aggravated, Nick sped after them, yelling he was too old to play tag with his little siblings.

* * *

Anne cuffed her pants higher as she waded into the cold water. Even in the middle of the summer heat, the ocean was always as icy as the winter. She had seen pictures of other beaches that had white sand and blue water, but here, that sand was gray, and the water was churning and murky, a blackish gray. Normally, everything was gray in England. Except in the winter. Then everything was white and gray. It was all right, as Anne didn't mind it a bit. She quite liked the cloudiness.

Today, however, it seemed as though Mother Nature knew it was Anne's birthday. There were still clouds out, but only in a thin film, thin enough that pale rays of sunshine were shining through.

Looking back towards the shore, Anne squinted at the house that was just a bit of a speck. Near the bank of the shore was Barr. He laid in the sand, eyes shut, in an attempt to dry off. After making his older brother "it" Nick had chased them to the edge of the water, before stopping and saying he didn't want to get wet. Being the annoying younger brother that he was, Barr used all of his strength and tackled Nick into the water. The two got into it for a few minutes while Anne lightly smiled and rolled her eyes at the boys' antics.

Eventually, Nick got fed up with his brother and shoved Barr hard, before turning and stomping back to the house, complaining the entire way about annoying his siblings were.

Anne turned back to the water and waded a bit further, the icy waves now halfway up her calves.

The sand shifted behind her as Barr got up from where he lay in the sand. Coming to stand next to his sister, he looked out towards the horizon as well. "Hey Annie?"

"Yeah, Barr?" Anne asked.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"About Hogwarts?" Barr asked, suddenly fidgety.

"Maybe a little. I'm more excited than anything else." She looked at Barr. "Why do you ask? Do I seem nervous?"

He shrugged. "No. It's just...Nick was so excited to go. And now so are you."

She shrugged, not really following. "I'm excited to go to school. There are so many things that are going to happen to me."

"No, Annie, I mean...I'm scared to go." He rubbed his shaggy brown hair.

She frowned. "But you don't go for another year. And it's not scary, you know."

He bristled a bit. "How would you know?! You just got your letter today!"

Lips pressed into a thin line, Anne said, "I'm a witch. And you're a wizard. That's how I know it won't be scary."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Barr yelled.

"Yes it does. We can do _magic,_ Barr. That's kind of amazing," Anne said. As a halfblood, Anne often thought about the life her mother, Clarisse lived before she found out she was a witch, back when she thought she was a Muggle. It was a world Anne had not grown up in firsthand, but one she had seen from far away, including those of her grandparents. And as far as Anne was aware, Clarisse's parents were still displeased their daughter was a witch. _Sacrilegious,_ she believed was the word she heard.

There was a pause. "What if I can't?" Came the small voice.

Anne frowned. "Pardon?"

"What if I can't do magic?" Barr admitted, looking quite ashamed.

She let out a chuckle. "But that doesn't make sense...both of our parents are magic. Why wouldn't you be?"

"I could be a Squib!" Barr screamed at her. His face was turning a bright red, hair seeming to curl at the ends.

Anne thought for a moment. She knew she had heard that word before, but couldn't quite remember what it meant.

"It's like Mum, but the opposite. Instead of being magical and coming from a family of Muggle's it's being a Muggle but coming from a family that's all magic."

Anne grimaced. "Oh. That sounds terrible."

Barr let out a cry of despair.

Quickly reassuring him, Anne grabbed her younger brother by the shoulders. "But _you're_ not a Squib, Barr! You've done magic before!"

He shook off her hands and began to pace the length of the water. "Have I? Are you sure it was me? It could've just been you or Nick or even Avey! She's two years old and I bet she's more magical than me!"

Anne knew her brother was being overdramatic, but a small, growing part of her was wondering what would happen if he was right. He wouldn't be allowed in the wizarding world. There would be no place for him in it.

"Okay, how about this?" Anne said, coming up with a solution. "If that point-oh-one percent chance that you're a Squib actually happens, I won't go back to Hogwarts. Okay?"

Barr's eyes grew wide and he stopped in his tracks. "Why would you do that?"

She shrugged. "I'll give up magic. Doesn't seem fair that I'd get it and you wouldn't."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure would. I reckon you'd do the same for me." Anne's face broke into a grin. "Can't say Nick would do the same for either of us."

At the, the two broke into a fit of giggles.

"Mum told me to tell you there's presents you lot!" Nick suddenly called, as he walked towards the beach, still closer to the house.

The two siblings still on the beach, began to laugh harder at the sight of their older brother. As usual, he had a grimace on his face, a frown that grew only deeper at the sight of Anne and Barr.

In perfect tandem, Anne and Barr launched themselves as fast as they could after Nick, who had stopped to make sure they heard him properly.

"You two leave me alone! I mean it!" Nick's angry voice echoed as he spun on his heel and retreated back towards the house.

* * *

Anne received a nice present from her parents. It was a jumper that would change size, color, and designs according the wearer's desire.

"That was a lot of money, Annie Corrine, you understand?" Archie asked, somewhat playfully. "I want that to last you through your school years."

Smiling, she donned the jumper and nodded vigorously. The fabric shrunk and thinned out, turning into a light jacket in a deep blue color.

A fond looked on his face, Archie suddenly smiled. "Ravenclaw colors. Very nice. Speaking of which, Anne?"

"Yes?" She asked, admiring the material.

"There's one more thing I needed to give you. Will you come with me to the study?"

"Sure thing, Dad."

Clarisse ruffled Anne's hair after that. "I want you in bed after that, young lady," she called playfully.

As Anne was exiting the kitchen behind her father, she couldn't help but laugh and Nick and Barr's groans as Clarisse instructed it was time for them to get ready for bed.

"But I'm older than Anne," Nick said, "and she's still awake."

"It's my birthday!" Anne called.

Clarisse turned. "If you don't go now I will send you to bed with them." The threat was to be taken as a joke, but Anne still hustled out of the room, moving down the corridor after her father.

The corridor was generally dim, with large, dark planks of wood covering the floors and the walls. Matching rafters and beams criss crossed the ceiling. The foyer of the house was at the front of the corridor, the kitchen at the back, while various rooms jutted off in the hall. The stairs leading upstairs were situated in the foyer.

Archie's study often had the door shut tight. Much like the space outside, the room was dim. Heavy curtains covered the windows, while bookshelves ran floor-to-floor and wall-to-wall across the four walls of the he was at home, this was where the patriarch of the house spent most of his time.

Once reaching his desk, Archie took a seat in the plush leather chair on the other side and slid a heavy tome across the desk towards Anne.

Leaning forward, she ran a finger over the gilded words of the cover. _Hogwarts: A History._

Producing a list of supplies Anne would need-that came with the letter-Archie pointed at something on the list that was now crossed out. "It's under the 'recommended' section, but I'm requiring you read this."

A bit of the wonder Anne had wore off at that. She retracted her hand a bit. "You want me to read this whole book?"

"It'd be better if you finished it before school started."

She frowned. "But I'd only have a month to read it."

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, but this is a pace you're going to have to set for yourself if you want to do well in school, stay at the top of your class."

The top of her class? Anne swallowed. "I guess I can start reading it tonight."

Archie smiled. "There's my girl. Happy birthday, darling," he said, showing a rare display of affection by giving her a quick hug. "Now off with you."

"Night Dad," Anne whispered, about to shut the door to the study on her way out, like she was supposed to, the thick textbook tucked awkwardly under one arm. But, she suddenly stopped. Not really sure why, Anne reentered the room and closed the door behind herself.

Archie looked up. "What is it?"

Nervously, Anne came to stand at the edge of the desk. "I heard Nick say something earlier and Mum got really mad at him. She said not to talk or even think about it, but I didn't even know what it was."

"What did Nick say?" Archie asked. He leaned forward.

Anne shook her head. She knew he would yell at her too, but she had to ask. Hopefully, since it was her birthday, he wouldn't yell at her as bad as Nick had gotten it.

"Well?"

"Nick said Slytherins were all Death Eaters. What's a Death Eater?"

Wincing, Anne scrunched her shoulders up, preparing for the hailstorm of chastisement from her father.

But it never came.

"Sit down, Anne. I'll tell you."

She scooted into the chair on the other side of the desk and sat the book on her lap, letting her father know she was ready to listen.

Archie readjusted himself in his chair and took off his glasses. "Anne, you know we're at war right now?"

She frowned. "Who's at war?"

"The wizarding world. Britain specifically," Archie responded.

"With who? And over what?"

"Well, technically, we're at war, have been for decades, even all the way back to when I was still in school. But for the past decade, there hasn't been much of a war, as it has been. Because it's been quiet, many people think it ended. But it's just a false sense of security."

Anne nodded, trying to pretend like she knew what he was talking about. "But who are the Death Eaters?"

"I'll get to that. See, this war has been going on against someone named You-Know-Who. He used to be a man, just a normal wizard, but he wanted power. Craved it. He was a real threat to the wizarding world when, especially when your mother and I were younger, right when we were first married. That was when he was at the peak of his power.

"You see, because he's been quiet for the past decade, many think he simply died. However, there are others who think he's turned into something else. Something that's not human anymore. Many think he's been dormant, gathering his strength.

"The Death Eaters were You-Know-Who's followers. They killed and attacked for him. They terrorized Muggle and wizarding communities alike."

"But why Muggles?" Anne asked.

"Because You-Know-Who was obsessed with blood purity. He hated non-magic folk, thought they were less than those with magic. To him, the purer the blood, the superior the witch or wizard.

"His Death Eaters believed this as well. They're fanatical and dangerous. After You-Know-Who went into hiding, or died, many of his supporters were hunted down and put on trial for their crimes. Many renounced their ways, saying their master was dead. Many put on trial renounced their ways, saying they were under the Imperius Curse."

"The Imperius Curse?"

"It makes the person under the spell easy to manipulate. It's one of the Unforgivables. Another time, Anne," Archie assured when he saw her confused face.

"Anyways, there is a stereotype that Slytherins are Death Eaters because Slytherin house is known for its obsession with blood purity. I can guarantee you nearly every student in that house had come from a long line of ancient purebloods."

"But you're pureblood?"

Archie nodded. "There are exceptions to every rule. Just because I'm pureblood doesn't mean my family was obsessed with purity. Not every pureblood is in Slytherin. Just how not every Slytherin is a Death Eater. You understand?"

Anne nodded. "But I don't understand something."

"What?"

"What happened to You-Know-Who?"

"Nobody knows."

"What do _you_ think happened to him, Dad?"

Archie contemplated his daughter in front of him. She was only eleven years old, but he firmly believed knowledge was power, even at a young age. Surely, Clarisse would have a heart attack if she found out what he was telling her. The information wasn't hurting the girl; it was arming her, preparing her.

"I think he went into hiding, to gather strength, find new recruits. See, he just disappeared, right before there was supposed to be full out bloodshed between the Death Eaters and the Ministry. It's naive to think he just died. No one drops off the face of the earth like that."

"When do you think he'll come back?"

Archie shrugged. "Some speculate he's already been back. There's this silly prophecy that states the "Chosen One" is the only one that can stop him. A decade ago, people thought it was the real deal. When You-Know-Who disappeared, they thought the Chosen One had stopped him. Nevermind there wasn't actually a Chosen One to be identified. The whole thing is absurd.

"You-Know-Who is nothing more than a bigoted tyrant who wants power. That's all."

Anne nodded, trying to believe him.

"There's nothing to worry about, I assure you. Because if you do well in school, you'll learn to protect yourself an defend yourself, so there will be no reaso for you to be afraid. Right, Anne?"

"Right Dad," she muttered weakly.

"Okay, that's enough for now. Off to bed with you, and not a peep to your mother about this. Understand?"

"Yes Dad. Goodnight."

"Night Anne. Shut the door behind you."

Anne felt distinctly ill as she closed the door and climbed the stairs. For bed, she put on her nightgown, brushed her teeth and washed her hair before shutting her door-something she rarely did-and climbing into bed.

The day had started out wonderfully. It was her birthday and she was officially a Hogwarts student.

But now she found out they were at war? They had been at war? She had never heard a single word about that her entire life. And You-Know-Who was still out there somewhere?

Anne was terrified to think he would come back.

She didn't know what that meant, but she knew one thing.

Anne was afraid.

* * *

 **I hope this intrigues some of you! Thanks for reading. Please fav/follow/review!**


	3. A Doe and a Deer

III.

A Doe and a Deer

* * *

There were only two weeks before the first of September, the day Anne would leave King's Cross Station to Hogwarts.

In preparation for the upcoming year, Anne and Nick waited patiently by the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts, busy wiping dust off their clothing. A moment later, through some green flames, Clarisse emerged with Avey in one arm, her other hand holding Barr's. Today was the day Anne and Nick would be getting the supplies needed for school.

Clarisse handed Nick his list and he reluctantly took Barr with to make finding his books quicker.

The woman left with her two daughters eye the older one's list and sighed at the towering bookshelves in front of her. The store was crowded with school age children and their parents, all scouring the shelves for the necessary volumes. Anne grimaced at the amount of books, thinking about the book her father had given her, the one she had barely cracked open.

"Mum, why don't we get my wand first? It's crowded in here," Anne suggested.

Clarisse shifted Avey to the other hip. "Wouldn't you rather get the boring materials out of the way? I can guarantee it's going to be crowded not matter what time we come. Might as well get this over with. Why don't you go and try to find this first one, _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1?_ Miranda Goshawk is the author. I'll search for _Magical Theory_ by Aldabert Waffling and then the one written by Trimble. Honey, here you take the list." Clarisse gave the folded sheet of paper to her daughter and walked away after pointing Anne in the right direction.

Unsure, Anne wandered over to the aisle of books with the sign _F-G_ hanging over. She slowly walked up and down the aisle, until she found the correct last name. All the books written by that author were at the very top of the tall bookshelf. Standing on tiptoes, Anne saw there were seven volumes of the _Standard Book of Spells._ Her eyes scanned from the right, from the seventh volume, to the left, looking for the first edition. However, Anne stopped in slumped disappointment when she reached the end of the second year collection, only to find an empty space where the first year books should have been.

Not quite sure what to do, Anne looked around for a moment before deciding that maybe there was a copy pushed far back that she couldn't see it. Determined, she began to climb the shelf, internally praying the entire thing wouldn't fall forward and crush her.

"Hey! You shouldn't be climbing that!" A sudden and harsh voice exclaimed.

As if electrocuted, Anne let go of the shelf she hung on and fell back to the ground, clamboring against the opposite bookshelf, cowering away from the owner of the voice, while simultaneously attempting to locate it.

A quick verbiage of nonsense words filled Anne's ears, as a teenager waltzed into the younger girl's line of sight. The owner of the voice was only a couple years older than Anne, belonging to a girl with thin strawberry blonde hair that was held back by a black velvet headband. Her skin was close to the shade of her hair, eyes a strange amber color, teeth white and lips pulled back in a wide smile.

" _Huh?"_ Anne managed, not catching anything the girl said.

"Oh relax. I'm just messing with you." The girl paused for a moment and waited for Anne to relax. When she didn't, the girl laugh again. "First year, eh? Only a first year would be that jumpy."

Trying to compose herself, but a bit offended, Anne brushed it off. "Guilty. I was just trying to get... _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1._ But I don't think there are any copies left."

With a shake of the head, the girl removed a wand from her jacket pocket. " _Accio Standard Book of Spells Grade 1."_ Flying over the shelf from another aisle, the book landed in the girl's hands. She held it out for Anne. "Older years think they're funny hiding the books from first years."

In awe, Anne limply took the book but couldn't help and admire the convenient charm. She had seen her mum use it plenty of times, but seeing someone just a few years older than her use it seemed unreal. "I thought you weren't supposed to do magic outside of school," Anne said stupidly.

The girl just winked. "I'm Marina." She held out a hand for Anne to shake.

"My name is Anne." She shook Marina's hand as the older girl stored the wand back in her pocket. "What year are you?" Anne asked. "That spell was…"

Marina smiled widely. "I'm a third year. Taught myself the spell a little earlier than I was supposed to. Not incredibly difficult to learn, but incredibly useful." She paused and appraised Anne. "Listen Anne, you seem like a pretty bearable first year. Not as ickle as most of the other firsties. If anyone gives you trouble, lemme know. I'll help you out. Welcome to Hogwarts, kid." Marina waved at Anne and made a beeline for the door.

Tension slightly lessened, Anne grew a little in confidence, noting that was the first Hogwarts student-besides her brother-who she had met. Anne remembered how Nick always talked about the pranks and bullying that the first years were subject to. She knew not everyone would be like Marina, but the fact the first person she met was so nice to her gave her hope.

For the first time since she got her letter, Anne was once again indescribably excited for her journey ahead.

* * *

Nick had only needed a few books this year, everything else was the same. So, he and Barr had finished earlier than their mother and sister, who were still scouring the shelves for books.

Leaning against a glass window, Nick repeatedly rolled his eyes every time Clarisse or Anne would walk past, staring up ahead at the signs, looking as though they were lost. Each time they passed him, it was with a new book.

"This is boring," Barr complained, coming to stand next to her older brother after flagging down their mother to see how close she was to being done.

Nowhere near close.

Nick shrugged. "I don't remember needing this many books."

Barr glanced out the window into Diagon Alley, no longer listening to Nick. Eyes brightening, Barr tugged on Nick's sleeve. "I know! Let's go to Florean and Fortescue's!" He pointed across the alley to the ice cream parlor with striped awnings.

The older brother glancing back into the store he said, "I don't know where Mum is to tell her we would go."

"Let's not tell her. She wouldn't even notice if we were gone. She's too busy helping Anne. Come on Nick, don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Do you even have any money, Barr?" Nick asked as if Barr was the dumbest person he'd ever met. And that was debateable.

He nodded. "Yeah. I had some saved up from my birthday. Let's go before Mum sees us!"

Already grabbing for the door, Nick reluctantly followed after Barr. "I swear one day you're gonna get us in deep trouble," he predicted, quickly scooting out the door when he saw Anne skirt around a bookshelf. Luckily, she was too busy scrutinizing the list to notice them.

Once the brothers were free from the store, they navigated across the thicket of witches and wizards, all dressed in a mixture of traditional and Muggle clothing.

As usual, Barr was nearly running across the square, evidently excited to try the Acid Pop Explosion Cone. That didn't sound very appealing. Nick would probably stick to the Chocolate Frog Ice Cream. A classic. One couldn't go wrong with that.

Reaching the door to the ice cream shop, the brothers escaped the sweltering heat from the bright sun and walked across the shiny black and white tile floor to the counter where a girl with blonde pigtails and pink chewing gum was scooping ice cream.

The boys ordered and Nick had no choice but to let Barr pay for him. It was the only way he would get his ice cream, which looked more and more appealing with each minute they were in the store. He quietly thanked Barr, who in response told Nick he owed him three knuts.

"You'll forget I owe you that in a week," Nick scoffed, taking his cone from the girl.

"No I won't! I'll write it down. I'll make you do an Unbreakable Vow."

"You need a wand for that stupid. And someone to actually do the spell."

Barr lost some bravado. "Fine, then Anne can do it once she gets her wand."

Nick rolled his eyes and continued to lick the ice cream.

Sitting at a small mint green colored table, the boys fell into a rhythm of silence while they enjoyed their ice cream. There didn't seem like there were many times when the two could be in the presence of one another without Nick feeling irritated and Barr feeling irritating. Nick glanced at his brother and supposed it was better he at least had one brother. If Barr was a girl, he couldn't imagine having three sisters. He probably would have killed himself by now, or one of them.

The boys continued to enjoy their ice cream in peace, listening to the light chatter across the parlor. For Florish and Blotts being so busy, this place was surprisingly vacant, which seemed strange for such a vibrant and lively place.

The bell above the door tinkled, and a trilling laugh suddenly filled the entirety of the shop. The presence of the laugh was enough for both Barr and Nick to stop what they were doing and turn to look at the door.

The laugh ended, and the girl it belonged to suddenly had the full attention of everyone in the parlor. She was alone, and was turning her head, as if laughing at something that had just happened outside. And although she didn't realize it, everyone immediately knew she had full command of the room, whether or not they were even aware of it.

With a certain swagger, the young girl, who was somewhere between Nick and Barr's ages, sashayed up to the front counter where the gum chewing worker slowly appraised the new customer, a jealous glint in her eye.

"I'll take whatever you recommend," the girl said, voice light and airy.

"The Sherbet Scone is particularly good," the worker said, as if under some kind of trance.

"Then I'll take that." Pulling out a shiny galleon, the girl slid it across the counter. "Keep the change, yeah?"

Skirt swishing as she turned, the girl walked past the McKinley boy's table and sat down one over.

Unbeknownst to each other, both boys were captivated with her. When she walked past, both had finally caught a glimpse of her face.

She had a heart shaped face with bright green eyes and a pale complexion. Her nose was upturned, lips a pleasant pink color. She had a raven black mane of hair the girl unconsciously played with as she waited for her ice cream.

She was exquisite.

That was what Nick thought as he quickly turned around, realizing he was gaping at her over his shoulder. He hoped she hadn't seen him so blatantly staring at her. Swallowing, he blinked several times, believing she must've been a veela to have such an impact on everyone in the parlor.

Barr was a little more unashamed with his fixation on the girl. "Do all Hogwarts girls look like that?" He asked, eyes shiny with excitement.

Nick shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant. "I've never seen her at Hogwarts. Perhaps this is her first year."

"Maybe she's my age," Barr muttered hopefully, ice cream forgotten.

"Yeah right," Nick scoffed, watching the girl out of the corner of his eye when she went up to get her ice cream.

They sat for a few minutes, hyper aware of the girl enjoying her ice cream behind them. Both were done and slowly munching on their cones, neither wanting to finish and leave. Surely a girl like that would vanish, never to be seen again if they were to go.

"Oh _damn,"_ the girl whispered. There was the sound of a chair scraping across the floor as she was suddenly sitting in between them, back to the door of the shop.

Smiling brightly, she looked back and forth between the brothers, laughing as if one of them had made the funniest jokes in the world.

"You _have_ to try this!" She insisted, pushing her cone towards Barr, as the door was forcefully opened.

Hesitantly leaning forward, Barr tasted the ice cream at her insistence, unable to look directly in her face.

"It's good _right?"_ She asked, stretching out the end of her word.

"Yeah. It's...good," Barr answered quietly and hesitantly. Across from him, Nick was stunned.

"Ev, what the hell are you doing?" Someone asked the girl.

The three at the table turned and saw a boy with the same black hair and green eyes to the girl, only he had circular glasses. He didn't seem particularly angry, but kept looking over his shoulder as if waiting for someone.

The girl, Ev, was at a loss for a moment. Before she could respond he said, "Dad's right behind me and he's pissed."

Regaining her balance, Ev indicated him to pull up another seat. "Sit down Harry. Why don't you get an ice cream? I'll order you one. Pull up a seat." Out of nowhere, a chair from another table was pulled by an unknown force so that it was across from Ev, and between the McKinley brothers on the other side.

"Ev! You know you're not supposed to do magic!" Harry hissed. Instead of taking the seat, awkwardly hovered near the table when the door nearly broke off the hinges.

A man, who looked like an older version of Harry with hazel eyes, and obviously their father, appeared. There was an angry expression marring his face. "EVELYN POTTER!" He yelled, much too loudly.

Evidently not at all afraid of her father, Evelyn had a face-splitting grin as she waved while the man stalked over. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"I've told you, Evelyn, I've _told_ you you are not allowed to do wandless magic, especially in public. And you know you're supposed to stay with either me or your mother, young lady."

"I didn't do any wandless magic!" Evelyn insisted.

The man scoffed arms crossed. "Right. Like all those owl cages just _happened_ to open at once."

She just shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I just wanted to come here and get ice cream with my good friends." She motioned to Barr and Nick.

Mr. Potter turned his gaze towards the young boys. It was obvious he was not pleased finding his daughter with two boys. "And who are you two?"

Neither boy could seem to find their voice.

"Come on," Evelyn hedged, "tell him who you are."

"I'm Barr," he managed.

"Nick."

"Well, _Barr_ and Nick, my daughter is going to prematurely have to end this little get together if you don't mind.

"Not at all, sir," Nick swallowed.

"Well _I_ mind. I don't want to be rude, Daddy," Evelyn snapped, losing the sweetness in her tone.

"Evelyn Jillian Potter if you don't-"

" _James."_

The group turning, both Nick and Barr inwardly groaned when they saw the group approaching the already large motley crew.

Clarisse had a fussy Avey tucked under one arm, a heavy bag in the other. Anne trailed behind, struggling with an equally heavy bag.

In addition to the rest of the McKinleys, a woman with fiery red hair was with them.

"James," she repeated. "It's _fine."_ She turned to Clarisse. "You remember Clarisse McKinley, right?"

James' eyes went wide in recognition. "Clarisse? God it's been-"

"Ten years?" She finished. "It's good to see you both."

James nodded. "What are you doing here?" As if it wasn't obvious.

"Same as you I reckon, getting school supplies."

"Yeah?" James asked. "You must have a few in Hogwarts by now."

She nodded, tightlipped. "Yes. Those are my sons over there. Nick's a second year. Barr will start next year."

"No kidding. Evelyn starts next year as well. And her?" James chucked his chin towards Anne.

Clarisse placed a hand on Anne's back. "This is Anne. She'll be a first year."

"You don't say. Harry's a first year as well. Just turned eleven last day of July. How about you Anne? Have you had your letter for awhile?"

She shook her head. "No sir. I just turned eleven August the first."

He made eye contact with Clarisse. "Imagine that. Only a day younger than Harry."

"James," his wife hissed.

"Yes Lily dear?"

Lily shook her head, turning to Clarisse. "I'm sorry for my husband. You have to forgive him. He's been under a lot of pressure at work."

Clarisse nodded robotically. "Well if you don't mind I think-"

"It's been so long Clarisse. Merlin has it really been a decade? How's old Archie doing? Still buried in his books?" James egged.

Clarisse's face began to burn. She dug a handful of coins from her pocket and slammed them into Anne's palm. "Get yourself some ice cream." She stalked over and forcefully handed Avey to Barr. "Watch your sister please."

Sending a meaningful glance to the Potters, Clarisse stalked out of the parlor, her reaction reminding Anne of when Nick had talked about Death Eaters.

"Stay here kids, we'll be back in a minute," Lily managed cheerfully, rustling Harry's hair before she grabbed her husband by the forearm and dragged him out after Clarisse.

* * *

Clarisse McKinley had always considered herself a very quiet woman. She loved her husband and her children, always tried her best to be kind and give the best life for her kids. She had always prided herself at being slow to anger. But seeing James and Lily Potter for the first time in over ten years made her feel like she was back in school.

When the Potters found Clarisse in the secluded alley behind the parlor, she turned on James. "Who are you to talk to me like that after I haven't seen you for ten years?" She demanded, poking him in the chest.

He feigned innocence, holding up both hands. "What's the big deal? It's been awhile since I've seen you. I can't ask how an old friend was doing?"

"We were _never_ friends! You didn't even know my husband or I existed until-" Clarisse stopped talking.

"Until what? What was that Clarisse?"

Angrily, Clarisse shook her head, but refused to speak.

"Until," James finished for her, "we were thrown into the same boat."

" _No._ We are _not_ in the same boat. Not even close."

"Yes we are. Ten years ago, when that prophecy-"

" _Stop_ talking!" Clarisse shrieked. She glanced over at Lily for support, the woman who was uncharacteristically silent. But, what did Clarisse even know anymore? It had been ten years since she had seen either Potter. So many things had changed since then.

"No!" James insisted. "As much as you and your husband refuses to believe in that prophecy it still affects you just as much as it affects us."

She shook her head. "You-Know-Who is dead. There's no prophecy to even be told. The fact that you're bringing it up so many years later-"

"You are doing yourself and your children a disservice if you think Voldemort is dead."

"James, don't say his name," Lily said for the first time.

"If you say his name, it takes away his power."

Clarisse was becoming quite aggravated "He has no power because he's dead-"

"Yeah tell that to the Ebbinghams then, yeah?"

A pang went through a pang. "What happened to Nathan and Elke was tragic-"

"You think it was a coincidence they went after Marcus? He was born the same day as Harry with parents who defied Vold-"

" _James!"_

"-You-Know-Who three times. 'Born as the seventh month wanes'-"

"Anne was born in August!" Clarisse said. "Even if the prophecy was true, she wasn't born as the seventh month waned. And the prophecy said 'he'."

James gave a mirthless smirk at how well Clarisse remembered the prophecy after all these years. "You know prophecies aren't gender-specific. Don't you remember taking Divination?"

"It's all fake. He's dead. The prophecy is from some quack who can't even predict the weather if it was right in front of her!"

"My job is to hunt down evil wizards and I can assure you You-Know-Who-happy now, Lily?-is alive and a little too well for my liking. I would think as someone who's defied You-Know-Who three times, you'd know that."

Clarisse looked down at the cobbled street. "What was I thinking? Joining the Order with two babies and another on the way. You know, Arch was right, you people are barbaric." She turned to leave.

"Clarisse," James implored, "if you truly care for the safety of Anne and your other children-"

James was suddenly face to face with a wand poking at his throat. "Don't tell me how to mother my own children. There's plenty I could say about yours."

Shrugging, he didn't completely dismiss her. "You're really going to risk your daughter's life because you're too prideful to admit what's so obviously true?"

"Oh and turning your children into soldiers is the way to do this?"

James sneered at her, swallowing when the wand jabbed further into his throat. "You've seen what trying to run does. Why don't you ask Frank or Alice? Oh wait! That's right! They were tortured to insanity. You know their son, Neville? He fit the prophecy as well. It was amazing he wasn't killed or tortured along with them.

"And what about Nathan? Or your childhood best friend Elke? Oh right. You can't ask them. They're _dead_ because they refused to believe the truth as well!"

"JAMES!" Lily tried to get her husband's attention, but he just got louder and louder, talking over her.

" _Repellendum!"_ Clarisse cried. A blue light shot out of her wand and pushed James back several feet, after he had gotten too close to her. Close to tears, Clarisse strode forward. "And you know who's to blame for their death? That's right! _Your_ childhood best friend Black! If it wasn't for him-"

"Don't say his name! Don't you dare say his name!" James countered, charging at Clarisse with his wand drawn.

Slumping against the wall, Clarisse felt drained of energy. "You-Know-Who is dead," she said with a certain finality.

James shook his head. "I hope-for your children's sakes-you rejoin the Order and-"

Finally intervening, Lily pushed her husband back. "Go get Harry and Evelyn. We're going home. I mean it James. _Go."_

Giving Clarisse one last scathing glance, James disappeared around the corner.

Guiltily, Lily turned back to Clarisse, who appeared devastated. "Clarisse, I'm so sorry he-"

"Why do you think I quit the Order, Lily? I didn't want this around my children. So much has happened. You know, there's a reason I cut off ties with everyone."

Lily nodded sadly. "I understand. You were doing what you believed was best for your family."

Tears pricked Clarisse's eyes. "What I 'believed' was best for my family? No Lily, I _am_ doing what is best for my family."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't know how you meant it. I don't care how you meant it. There's just one thing I don't understand."

"What?" Lily asked softly.

Clarisse brushed a tear out of her eye. "For nearly seven years you _hated_ him. I don't understand how you could just turn on a dime like that. I don't understand how you could have married him, Lil." Clarisse's throat caught at the nickname she didn't even mean to use.

The redhead didn't get angry. "You still see him as how I saw him. Clarisse, you know, we were good friends back at school. Don't you ever miss that?"

Clarisse tried to keep her voice level. "Me and Elke used to think you were so cool. You were smart and pretty, the seventh year who broke ranks to make friends with some nobody sixth years."

"Clarisse-"

Sniffling, Clarisse quickly wiped away her tears. "I really need to get home."

Not pushing Lily nodded. "You know, I know it's been a little while, but if you ever wanted to visit, we're over in Godric's Hollow."

"Yeah," Clarisse said, before walking away without saying goodbye.

James stood outside Florean and Fortescue's and pointedly looked away when Clarisse walked by. She walked over to the table that held the McKinley and Potter children. They seemed to all be getting on pretty well. It was a sight Clarisse didn't ever think she'd see.

"Nick, Anne, Barr, let's go," Clarisse said, no room for discussion.

"Where are we going now?" Anne asked.

"We're going home."

"What? But I still need to get my wand! And what about my robes and-"

"Anne Corinne, we're going home. You're father can take you and Nick another time. Right now, we're going home."

"This is so unfair," Anne aid, a whining tone in her voice. She was usually pretty good about being well behaved, but the girl had been talking about what wand she would get nonstop.

"I don't want to hear it." Clarisse shrunk the bags of books and pocketed them. She grabbed Avey from Nick and called for the three to follow her.

As the three reluctantly went to follow, Evelyn Potter called after them. "I'll owl you Barr!"

Behind Clarisse, Nick glared jealously at Barr while Anne waved back at Harry. She was glad she had finally met someone her age.

However, the conversation they had while the parents were gone was playing in her mind.

* * *

 **Earlier**

After the parents left, Harry turned to the McKinleys. "Is it just me or did it seem like our parents knew each other?"

Evelyn sighed. "You know, they had whole lives before we were born, Harry."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." He turned and looked and Nick, Anne, and Barr. "Did you know that?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"Well whatever the case, Mum seemed really mad," Nick said.

"Yeah, almost as mad as that time you said Slytherins were Death Eaters," Barr muttered.

Eye wide, Anne reached across and smacked him on the arm. "Barr! She told you not to say that!"

Miffed at her seeming overreaction, Barr rolled his eyes. "Who cares, it's just some stupid nickname."

Evelyn leaned forward across the table. "You know about Death Eaters?" she asked excitedly.

Perking Evelyn's sudden interest, Barr puffed up like he actually had muscles to show off. "Yeah actually."

"That's so cool!" Evelyn looked around like she was telling a secret. "You know our Dad hunts Death Eaters. He's an Auror."

"Ev, would you shut up? You know you're not supposed to talk about Dad's job," Harry whispered fiercely.

Anne glanced over at Harry, feeling the pain of an annoying younger sibling. Nick glanced at Anne, feeling the pain twice as much as her.

Evelyn continued to ignore her brother. "You know, my dad thinks there's gonna be another war."

Barr glanced at her in confusion. "Another war? When was there ever one war?"

"There was one for a long time, Barr," Nick said. Anne's eyes widened. How did he know?

"They mentioned it in History of Magic," Nick supplied.

"Did you learn about the prophecy too?" Anne asked, not completely sure why she asked that.

Nick frowned. "I think someone mentioned it. But no one really knows much about it."

That was what caught Harry's attention. "You know about the prophecy, Anne?"

"What prophecy? Harry, what prophecy?" Evelyn whined, realizing she was left out, not knowing something her brother.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, Ev," Harry said, brushing her off. "But do you know anything else about the prophecy? Like what it said?"

Anne frowned. "I just know my dad said the Chosen One would You-Know-Who-"

"You mean Voldemort?" Evelyn asked rather loudly.

"EVELYN!" Harry growled.

"Who's Voldemort?" Barr asked even louder.

"BARR!" Nick leaned over and hit Barr hardly on the back of the neck. Startled, Avey began to whimper and Nick quickly took his baby sister, comforting her absentmindedly.

"That's his name?" Anne asked quietly.

Harry looked over at her and nodded softly.

For some reason, that made Anne's mind churn. You-Know-Who had a name.

* * *

Clarisse sat unmoving, at her vanity, watching Archie carefully button up a plaid sleep shirt from the mirror. She had already brushed out her hair hundreds of times, waiting for her husband to say something to her. It was nearly two in the morning and he had just returned from the study, apparently not at all bothered by his wife sitting up, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Do you mind shutting off the light, Clarisse?" Archie asked, about the climb into bed.

"You're going to need to take Nick and Anne to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies."

Archie frowned. "I thought you took them today?"

"We did. I got all their textbooks. But that's it. Anne still needs a wand, robes, a cauldron-"

"Well, why didn't you get it, Clarisse? I don't know if I'll even have time to take them-"

"I ran into the Potters today."

Archie stopped and froze, mouth hung open. Clarisse spun herself around in the chair, waiting for his reaction.

"Well," Archie choked out, "I suppose I should be surprised we didn't run into them sooner."

"Potter wouldn't stop talking about that ridiculous prophecy," Clarisse muttered quietly.

"Those people believe everything they hear."

"I know. It's just infuriating having them tell me how to parent my children. Like I don't know what's best for them!" Clarisse exclaimed angrily. "And if you would see his children, you would see they're complete-"

Archie scoffed. "He was always so arrogant. And that wife of his-"

"I don't understand what happened to Lily," Clarisse admitted. "We used to get on so well but as soon as she started dating Potter, it all fell apart. I almost feel bad for her sometimes.

"They made you join the Order. _She_ made you join the Order. That rogue society."

Clarisse hung her head. "It seems our youngest son has caught the attention of a certain Evelyn Potter."

Archie's jaw clenched. "Barr?"

"It seems Evelyn and Barr are now corresponding."

Archie pondered that. "I would say it's harmless, but we've seen who their parents are. I wouldn't be surprised if Potter put his daughter up to it."

Having to disagree on that front, Clarisse was still wracked with worry that Barr was becoming entangled with the Potters. And surely, Anne and Harry would fall into the same lot, being corralled into a ridiculous category together due to a false prophecy, and being the same year in school.

"How about this," Clarisse proposed, "let's see what happens. Perhaps it is something harmless. If not, then we will confront the Potters. I don't want to accuse them of something they haven't done."

"Please. There are so many things I could accuse them of."

Clarisse tried to maintain her composure. "Well perhaps for our children's sakes, don't. Not without cause, at least."

The two climbed into bed and rested against the headboard, pondering the conversation.

Archie leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek. "We made it a decade without having to deal with this nonsense."

"That's because we've been tucked away in our own little corner of the world," Clarisse replied.

"It's been a marvelous thing," Archie sighed wistfully.

"Why are you saying it like it's over?"

Archie turned to Clarisse. "Darling, because it is. That era of our life is over."

* * *

 **Here's this! Please review I appreciate the feedback. I just moved back to school today so updates on this story and my other one may become less frequent, but I'll try my best. Thanks.**


End file.
